


🍀LOVESTRUCK🍀

by Tsubakis (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tsubakis
Summary: ❇ humanstuck❇ Cronus based❇ SOUL MATE AU❇fluff❇ Cronus might be kinda OOC but who cares❇ first bit is a Lil NSFW but nothing more than that❤❇ INFO: everybody is born with a SOULMATE MARK or develops one. when you touch your SOULMATE it fades away, fast.





	1. Chapter 1

His hands around your throat. The slaps of skin on skin filling the room. His throaty groans before he finished you off. That's all you could think of when you woke up. It happened nightly, You always woke up before you could climax. It's like you had a grudge against a fun time. You never saw his face, it was always out of view.

❇❇❇❇❇  
The subway, That's where you first met him. A large black "soulmate mark" covered 1/4th of his face. He was beautiful. Dark brunette (Maybe black?) Hair framed his face in soft nape length waves, His eyes... How do you say this without sounding insane? His eyes were purple, bursting with energy, He sported a nice pair of wire glasses. They reminded you of greaser fashion, Well, let's be honest he dressed like a greaser. Leather jacket, Stupid sunglasses, Stupid Stupid ripped jeans, and a bland white shirt. It's so stupid. You don't even know this man's name and you're already all over him.

His eyes caught yours in the last seconds of your fumbling gaze. 'Shit, Shit, Shit!!' That's the only word you thought of as you locked eyes. Those stupid purple eyes. Whatever, you'll just... Act like you never saw him. Yeah, that's it! That's what you'll do. You stared down at your empty notebook, Letting your hands do the work while you got lost in thought. Regaining focus you hissed mentally. You had sketched out the greaser. 

❇❇❇❇❇

'Today, Today will be better' Your mind basically screamed it at you. Until you saw him on the subway. He obviously had money, why would he ride down on a rundown subway? You played with the hem of the circular, 60's like dress. At noon you had a quick pin-up art photoshoot. You needed the money. While scrambling the notebook out of your bag and opening it, you could see the greaser coming your way. He'd get here within 20 seconds. You lived in the shitty part of town so no one used the moldy subways, really.

You opened to the page with him messily scribbled on it. Then, a thick finger softly tapped on the top edge of the book. It was no one other than the greaser himself. "Hey kitten, you got a starin' problem?" He smirked "Me? Pshhh!!!! Haha no!!" You panicked. The hem of your dress looked real interesting now, maybe even the previously ugly "soulmate mark" on your forearm was suddenly so pretty that you were focused on it. He set on a toothy grin I' mm just kiddin' ya kitten! I like your dress, very 60's." He winked and stuck out his hand, waiting for a handshake. You accepted. At first, you didn't see it, you didn't notice your marks fading. Not until his cool and collected expression disappeared. "Y-your mark.." He stuttered. You felt sick, sure, You liked the subway boy but you didnt even know his name and now you were set out to be his soulmate?!

"Well, Kitten, How about whenever youre free, we go to my place sometime?" He grinned. Aw fuck. That stupid toothy grin, how could you say no to that? "Hello?? Earth to kitten?" He awkwardly waved his hand in your face until you snapped out of your thoughts. "Oh yeah uh.... sure!" You stumbled over your words until you could get a proper word sentence out. He scribbled down his info on the notebook sheet, waved you goodbye, and got off the subway. Crounus, thats his name? Interesting. Your fingers scanned across his phone number. His writting was... Interesting to say the least.

❇❇❇❇❇


	2. A date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ion have shif 2 do with this but uhhhhh updates come whenever

You gently dialed the number into the phone. 'Oh fuck.. Is this a good idea? Is this really smart? What if I sound creepy.. Should i wait? No thats stupid ill just play it cool!' Your brain rattled with thoughts but before you could stop yourself you called him. "Helllooo?" His soft city voice sang through the phone.

"Oh uh hi, cronus!" You panicked, was that too much? "Heya doll~." He cooed, a loud grunt following his voice. You could hear him panting "Soo... Whatcha doing?" He had thousands of answers but instead he simply said "Working out." You chatted back and forth for about an hour until he asked if you wanted to go out today.

Of course, you accepted. He never said exactly what he wanted to take you out to do so, jeans and a t-shirt it is! As quirky as it sounds its simple and comfortable. He said he'd pick you up around 4:45, You check your watch. It reads '3:22'. Plenty of time to get all "dolled" up.

After an hour of simple makeup and hair, All that was left to do is wait. DING DONG. The noise loudly rang through the house, Rushing up you wandered to the door. There he stood, Hair greased back and all. "You sure you arent a greaser?" He snickered and offered his hand, Of course, You accepted. 

❇❇❇❇❇

You two had been at the park for about an hour or two and he had kissed you on the cheek atleast twice. It was sweet and cute when you sat down on a bench together in the typical "Couples" Seat with ice creams in hand. "Hey, ____, I know we've only had one technical date but... Since the universe basically set us up.."

He gently moved your cone away from your mouth, lightly separating your lips with his thumb. " I love you." He murmured as he locked lips with you. He moved his hands down your body and onto your thighs while ,basically, making out with you. He circled your inner-thigh with his pointer and middle finger.

You gently swatted his hand, not separating your lips. He pulled away slightly "Im not gonna do anything more than this, relax baby, youre tense." He separated for air. "Kitten, I love you and id love to continue this, but its getting dark and i want you home safe." He grinned as you nodded and helped you off the bench. 

❇❇❇❇❇

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if ill do shit with this but uhhhhhh yall want a boneless fic


End file.
